Breeding Hints
The Menu is a part of DragonVale where players are able to look at helpful hints to find out which dragons or elements are needed to breed a certain dragon. are available in the breeding toolbar to be viewed after tapping on the Breeding Cave/Enchanted Breeding Cave and the Epic Breeding Island/Epic Breeding Sanctuary. *A list of dragons and information about which dragons and/or elements are needed to breed appears, when this section is selected. **Unlocked breeding hints will appear in the form of an equation. **Some of the breeding hints can be unlocked by using gems. **"The breeding hint for a dragon is automatically unlocked when you have at least 2 of them in your park." -- In-Game News Alert from Backflip Studios Images In the Menu Different images appear in the menu depending on whether a dragon hint is locked or if it has specific time, element or dragon requirements. *When a dragon is locked, a picture of a lock with three question marks will show instead of the hint. To remove this image, gems can be used to reveal the hint under it. *The Moon Dragon and Sun Dragon can only be bred during the night or day. For these dragons, an image of a clock with a moon on it will appear for the Moon Dragon, and an image of a clock with a sun will appear for the Sun Dragon. *If a specific dragon is needed to breed a dragon, then an image with that dragon's head will appear in the equation of the breeding hint. *If a specific element is needed to breed a dragon, then an image with that element's flag will appear in the equation of the breeding hint. Breeding Hints Tables } |style="font-size:11px"|'The tables below include all of the dragons ever released in DragonVale.' *'Exact availability information can be seen on the individual dragon pages.' *'Information not currently available in the game is derived from the patterns of similar dragons.' |} | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Breeding Hints Costs Although there may be some exceptions and additions to a group, the following patterns occur for the price of the breeding hints: *Regular hybrid dragon breeding hints cost two gems. *Opposite hybrid dragon breeding hints cost five gems. *Epic dragon breeding hints cost 15 gems. *Limited hybrid dragon breeding hints are ten gems. *Limited epic dragon breeding hints cost 20 gems. *Gemstone dragon breeding hints cost 25 gems. Notes *The Menu was added to the game on August 22, 2013. **The button is a part of the breeding toolbar. *The Air Dragon is the only basic dragon with a breeding hint. *Upon initial release six dragons had incorrect or non-specific breeding information in their breeding hints. BlizzardDragonHintIncorrect.jpg|Blizzard Dragon Breeding Hint (Incorrect) PlatinumDragonHintIncorrect.jpg|Platinum Dragon Breeding Hint (Incorrect) SandstormDragonHintOriginal.jpg|Sandstorm Dragon Breeding Hint (Non-Specific) DodoDragonHintOriginal.jpg|Dodo Dragon Breeding Hint (Non-Specific) OuroborosDragonHintGlitch.jpg|Ouroboros Dragon Breeding Hint (Glitch) **Blizzard Dragon, Platinum Dragon and Equinox Dragon hinted at using an incorrect element in the breeding pair. ***On August 24, 2013, the buttons for the Platinum Dragon changed from Air to Water, although the "Info" description stayed the same. The "Info" was corrected later on. **Sandstorm Dragon and Dodo Dragon had the correct elements, but did not mention the specific dragon needed in the breeding pair. **Ouroboros Dragon had a glitch where the actual coding was shown in the game rather than the helpful information to breeding it. The glitch was corrected on August 24, 2013. *Since the addition of the Menu every new dragon had recieved a breeding hint upon its release except for the Light Rift Dragon and Dark Rift Dragon. **They did not receive a breeding hint until the Bring 'Em Back Event made them available again on December 13, 2013.